deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheDoomGaze/Another Match Sale by TheDoomGaze!
Howdy! Hi there, guys, nice to see ya. Well, as the title says, there goes another Match Sale, be free to take anyone of the list. 'Android 18 Vs. Wonder Woman' Connections: '''Top DC and Dragon Ball Z waifus. '''Who would win, imo?: '''I Love Android 18 and all, but I think that Wonder Woman takes this, she outclasses 18 in pretty much everything but destructive power and range. '''Sold to: '''Finnmcmissilecar. Ken Masters Vs. Hwoarang '' '' '''Connections: '''They're the best friend and rivals to the protagonists of their respective franchises (Ryu and Jin) '''Who would win, imo?: '''I'm not quite sure, but I think that Ken takes this 'cause he have better and strongest abilities, he's more resistant, stronger, and maybe as fast as Hwoarang. '''Sold to: '''Nobody yet. Enoch Vs. The Blob '''Connections: '''Incredibly fat buddies with an insane endurance. '''Who would win, imo?: I'm quite sure that Enoch takes this by a landslide. He's one of the guardians, and cand tank powerful blows from The Batter and damage him, making Enoch quite strong and resistant. Also, he's faster than The Blob too. Sold to: '''Nobody yet. Kefka Vs. Ganondorf '''Connections: '''Dirty traitors and villains with an immeasurable power. '''Who would win, imo?: Kefka with ease. He outclases Ganondorf y almost everything but Hand-To-Hand combat and smarts. Kefka has even how to fight with Ganondorf's NLF, as he can use Holy-based attacks. Sold to: '''Nobody yet. Ed Vs. Patrick '''Connections: '''Stupidity. ' '''Who would win, imo?:' I think that Ed takes this, as his Toonforce's far above Patrick. However, I still think that Patrick have some chances, as he's, surprisingly, smarter that Ed. Sold to: '''Hoot Freeman. Kuro Vs. Jibanyan '''Connections: '''Ghost cats that don't want to leave this world. '''Who would win, imo?: Jibanyan for sure. He has far superior strenght, speed, durability (As Yo-Kais can't die, only by an extrange kind of magic IIRC), and he's even smarter than Kuro. Sold to: '''Nobody yet. Reptil Vs. Beast Boy '' ''Connections: Boys with the power of transforming into animals. '''Who would win, imo?: Thinkin' that beast boy takes this 'cause he has a large amount of transformations, not just dinosaur parts like Reptil. However, I don't know much 'bout Reptil, so, I'm not pretty sure. Sold to: 'SlashLion5K. 'Searching for Help with the following fights: 'Howard the Duck Vs. Detective Chimp (Not for sale)' ' ' Altough I think this is an amazing Idea and I would be delighted to finish it, I just don't know how will I write this one. I would like to made a collab tbh. Connections: '''Antropomorphic detectives. '''Who would win, imo?: '''Howard The Duck takes this after a pretty close battle. '''I won't sell this one. 'Extroyer Vs. Kevin Levin' (Not for sale) Actually, I'm not putting this one up for adoption, just searching somebody to make a collab 'cause I find Extroyer's research a bit difficult. Connections: '''Badass guys who have the ability to absorb and transform! '''Who would win, imo?: Thinking Kevin, but I'm not quite sure. I won't sell this one. Category:Blog posts Category:TheDoomGaze Blogposts